1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery management system and a battery pack comprising the same
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries have been improved with the development of portable electronic equipment such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in the form of a battery pack including a battery cell and a charger/discharger circuit. The battery cell is charged by an external power supply or discharged by an external system connected to a terminal in the battery pack. Accordingly, if the external power supply is connected to the battery pack, the battery cell is charged by the power supplied through the external terminal and the charger/discharger circuit. Furthermore, if the external system is connected to the battery pack, power of the battery cell is discharged and supplied to an external load by the external terminal and the charger/discharger circuit.
In general, if a battery pack is left for a long time without being used, the battery pack may be over-discharged. An over-discharged battery pack can be repaired. When the over-discharged battery pack is repaired, it is necessary to accurately identify a state of the battery pack.